The Fallen Star
by LadyNoir Forever
Summary: Chat Noir will do anything to protect his Lady. He saved her yet again, but with the consequences.


**Hi again, LadyNoir Forever here. So, This is my second ML fanfic.**

 **Before we start, I'd like to say that I DON'T own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **Also, I'd like to thank to all authors that rewieved Plagg Ships It with such a wonderful commemts. I** **appreciate it.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

 _'Another school day... Just what I needed.'_ thought Marinette as she slowly got up from her comfy bed. She came down the ladder and started to get ready. As always, Tikki is first to greet her.

"Good morning, Marinette. How did you sleep?" Tikki asked her with a smile. Marinette gave her a sleepy look.

"I would like to sleep a little bit longer," she groaned. Tikki giggled.

"Don't worry, Marinette. At least, there wouldn't be any trouble for today since there wasn't any akuma activity;" she tried to reasure her. Marinette smiled a little.

"Yeah. Today is going to be a good day."

How wrong she was.

* * *

Just as she came to school, there was screaming inside the building. Students ran out of the school, still screaming. Marinette, with the determinant look, ran in an alleyway. Tikki came out of the purse. "C'mon, Tikki. Spots on!" After the red light vanished, in Marinette's place stood Ladybug. Ladybug ran in the school.

She ran in the hallways, looking for the akumatized victim until she heard a scream. She followed it until she ran into Chat Noir.

"Well, hello there, my Lady. I must say, everyday you look even more beautifull," he greeted with a flirty smirk. Ladybug gave him a look.

"Now is not the time, Chat. We need to find the victim." Just as she said that, the akumatized victim somehow appeared before them. It was a girl with long black hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin. She had black dress, knee-high boots and a necklace that resembled angel wings. On her back were angel wings made of blades."I'm the Blade Angel and I will slice everyone who stands on my way!" she shouted.(I know, bad name and purpose for my akuma)

Ladybug and Chat Noir got in their fighting stance and leaped at the Blade Angel. To be honest, she was really hard to fight. She was throwing her blades in all directions, had great stealth and agility and it was hard to land a blow on her since she always dodged.

During the fight, Ladybug figured where is the akuma.

"Chat, do you think you can discract her so I can take her akuma?" she asked her partner. This battle was going for about a hour and a half and the Blade Angel still didn't get a single scratch, but our beloved heroes recieved injuries and scratches. Ladybug had one on her lower back, two on her left arm, three on her right arm and one on her cheek. Chat wasn't soo lucky: he had two on his chest, one long scratch running down his right leg, one on his abdomen, two on his backand half of his face was scratched.

"I'll see what I can do, my Lady," he said. "Just don't get more hurt, okay?" She could see concern all over his face. He was already worried for her well-being. She was flatered that her kitty cat was concerned for her instead to worry for himself.

She gave him a smile. "I'll be more careful. Now try to disctact her." He nodded.

"Hey, Razor Blade. I'm over here!"(A/N:I know, it's stupid nickname.) He shouted to the akuma. The Blade Angel started to throw more blades from her wings, screaming while doing it. Chat Noir dodged the attack. Ladybug tried to sneak up on the Blade Angel to snatch her necklace. Unfortunately, the Blade Angel spoted her and turned to throw blades at her.

"You're not going to defeat me, little bug!" she shouted as the blade flew to the black spotted hero. Ladybug stood frozen on her spot, the blades coming towards her really fast that she doesn't have time to dodge them.

She closed her eyes really tightly and prepared for the pain. Butthe pain never came. Instead, she heard a flesh being torned and a small, shocked gasp. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped really loudly.

In front of her stood Chat Noir, looking at her with somewhat glazed eyes, mouth slightly opened with a blades poking out of his chest. He gave her a small smile and started to fall backwards.

"CHAAAT!" she screamed as she catched him, trying to not hurt him any futher. "Chat! Stay with me! Why did you do it!? Why couldn't you stay safe!?" she asked, sobbing loudly.

Chat softly smiled at her."I couldn't let you to get hurt."

Ladybug looked him with sad eyes."Chat, try to stay alive, okay? I'm going to get rid of this akuma."

"I-I'll t-try, my L-Lady..." Ladybug gently laid him on his side, trying not to provoke the blades. She stood up on her wobbly legs and glared at the akuma.

"You're gonna regret this!" She shouted as she leaped at her. It turns out that she didn't needed her Lucky Charm. The akuma was too shocked to aknowledge Ladybug leaping at her. The black spotted hero punched in her face and quickly snatched a posessed necklace. Ladybug leaped from the Blade Angel and broke the necklace. A black butterfly flew out of it.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma." She opened her yo-yo. "Time to de-evilize!" She catched the butterfly. "Gotcha. Bye-bye, little butterfly."

As soon as the white butterfly was cleansed, she threw her yo-yo in the air(she didn't used her Lucky Charm)"MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!" Ladybugs eruoted from her yo-yo and went to all directions, fixing the damage the akuma did. As soon as she shouted her special power, she ran to her fallen partner and waited for him to be healed.

He wasn't healed.

Tears started to flow down her cheeks and picked her poor chaton in her arms, holding him really gently. He was breathing really slowly, like he was having trouble breathing. She laid his head on her lap. Very slowly, he opened his spring green eyes to look at the girl he fell in love pain-filled eyes, he gave his trademark grin.

"H-hey ther-re, B-bugaboo..."he said. That made Ladybug cry even more and started to sob.

"Y-you stupid cat! Why did you do it? Why did you s-saved me? It w-was supposed to be me, not you! The attack was aimed at me! W-why!?" She started to sob histerically and tears started to land on his face. Chat chuckled so quetly that it sounded like a whisper.

"I-I c-couldn't...l-let you g-get hurt," he replied softly. After he said that, his ring beeped that he will detransform in couple of minutes.

"Don't you dare to leave me, Chat! Just keep your eyes open. I'll go find help," she said, standing up, but Chat held her wrist and shaked his head.

"P-please, m-my L-lady. Stay h-here...don't leave al-lone..."he pleaded. Ladybug couldn't do anything than to stay with him. She started to pet his hair wile sobbing.

"My Lady, h-have I ever t-told you that y-you look really b-beautifull t-today?" he asked with a small cheeky grin. Blood started to trail down his cheek from his mouth. Ladybug whipped it with her thumb and nodded slowly. "Y-yes, you told me this morning."

"W-well, I really mean it, my Lady. I'm so lucky to get to see you everyday..." he paused to take a breath. "Ladybug, t-there is s-something I w-wanted to tell y-you for a while..." Ladybug knew where this was going. "I-I don't k-know if I'll ever get another c-chance to tell y-you..."

"DON'T say that, Chat. You're going to live. I-I'm going to-" Chat placed his finger in her soft lips. So soft that right now he wanted to kiss them.

"Ladybug, Marinette..." That shocked her. "I-I l-love y-you. Ever since we first met , I was craving feelings for you. But, as a days went by, I also gained feelings for Marinette. Also, I began to see similarities between Ladybug and Marinette: both of xou have same hair, same eyes, same confidence, courage. Both of you are really smart and you'l try everything to protect someone. My Lady, I didn't fell in love for your beauty; I fell in love for who you are. I love both of your sides." His ring started to beep more loudly. "E-even though that-t you d-don't love, I-I just wanted you to k-know the t-truth a-and that I'm n-not d-dissappointed w-who you t-turned out t-to b-be."

Ladybug was crying really hard now. How couldn't she? The boy who was her punny and fliry partner for a year just said that he loved all of her, both Ladybug and Marinette.

Chat gave her a smile. Not some cheeky grin or flirtly smirk, but a real smile and looked her in the way that none of the boys ever gave her; full of love."I-I l-love y-you-u, L-Ladyb-bug... D-don't f-forg-get t-that..."

"C-chat... I-I love you t-too. P-please, d-don't leave m-me. I-I don't know what am I going to do without you. P-please, don't go..." Chat gasped a little after that declaration. Finally, he was loved. Loved by the most amazing girl in the world.

He smiled again."I-I'm g-glad, P-Princess... I-I l-love y-you t-too..." After that, he stopped breathing with a smile on his face. Ladybug's eyes widdened.

"Chat? Chat! CHAT! NOOOO! WAKE UP, PLEASE!" she screamed with the broken heart. The ring on his finger beeped for the last time and he detransformed, revealing the person she loved with all her heart since the day one. The boy who stole her heart with the simple smile. Ladybug- _Marinette_ sobbed even more and she also detransformed.

"A-Adrien...?" she asked nobody as she stared shocked and even more heartbrokeen at the boy in her arms.

* * *

 _Once Upon a Time, there was an unlucky Black Cat._

 _The Cat had fallen in love with a Lady Bug._

 _While the Lady Bug was flattered, it could not return the Cat's feelings._

 _For the wishful Lady Bug's heart already belong to another._

 _The Lady Bug was in love with a Star._

* * *

 **Aaannd... done.**

 **I'm sooo sorry that I killed Chat Noir, but I dreamed it last night so I had to write it.**

 **Also, the italic words are from the video _The Fallen Star_ by Princess Sakura Serenity: I'm not her and I don't own the video.**

 **Also, review honestly.**

 **Bug out.**


End file.
